


Ignite

by Pharaoh_Ink



Series: Supernova [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen, Identity Reveal, Multi, Revenge, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh_Ink/pseuds/Pharaoh_Ink
Summary: With the Fearsome Five at the top of their game, Darkwing Duck struggles to keep St. Canard safe. Meanwhile, more and more supercharged villains are beginning to surface, all fighting for control over the city. For some, it's all about the power, fame, and fortune, but for one, it's about revenge. Sequel to Big Bang.





	1. Chapter 1

The skies overhead were overcast with clouds, threatening rain, but it never came. The winter months had turned up unreasonably warm for the season, and eventually the short spring had passed over into a dry summer. In just six months time, St. Canard had been on a rapid decline. Crime had always run rampant here, but nowadays, it was far more absurd and reckless. It was less small time criminal, and more of the boisterous super villain sort, with their twisted plots and insanity causing mass hysteria. All were trying to compete against the Fearsome Five, but failing, and it was the public that had to suffer through it all, innocent bystanders crushed under the weight of a city unfit to protect them. The Fearsome Five had the market cornered on crime, and St. Canard was unequipped to handle them with mere local authorities alone. Even Darkwing Duck seemed overwhelmed.

Drought had a way of cleansing things too, in its own way. It only takes a spark.

* * *

 

Bleary vision finally gave way to the sight of a ceiling overhead, with dim light. It had been several hours since consciousness, and the figure beneath the covers still didn't have the strength to lift their head and look around. They understood they were in a building of some sort, somewhere, but that was all. No other thoughts could be summoned.

Another figure entered the room finally, footsteps loud and clunking, and they seemed to be humming an overly cheery tune.

"I see you're coming to a bit more frequently now! That's improvement, wouldn't you say? I thought you would've kicked the bucket several times, but I had a _pret-ty_ strong feeling about you! I knew you wouldn't let me down." There was a groan of pain, but no words could be formed. "Not one for conversation I see. Well that's just fine by me! We'll work on that. For now, you seem to be healing up nicely enough. No further bleeding, the grafts seem to be taking well. I'm overall quite pleased." There was a flick of a switch, and the dimly lit room was black.

* * *

 

" _Where...._ "

"Where?" The figure stopped fiddling with the tubes and wires hooked up to the figure through their bandages. "Oh, you're...well, you're in my personal abode...slash...laboratory...it's complicated, it's a joint situation at the moment since I've moved, you see. It's a little cramped but it's a temporary solution."

" _Hos...hospi..._ "

"Hos...pital? Oh yes." The figure chuckled, adjusting their glasses. "Yes, you were in one of those. That's where I found you. They had you in the burn center, way in the corner. Guess they thought you weren't going to make it. I mean, I don't blame them. The injuries you sustained were quite severe. I'm surprised you made it there at all. I won't go into the extensive work I've done in, well, saving your life, but you can thank me for the job I've done, once you're cognitively more aware." There was an exhausted sigh, and they lost consciousness once more.

* * *

 

How much time had passed? There didn't seem to be any way of knowing here. Not that they had any point of reference to begin with. It could've been years that they had been here, how would they know at this point? They didn't even fully comprehend what was happening to them. They couldn't leave this bed. Day in and day out, a woman would come in and check their vital signs, change their bandages...most of it, they were unconscious for. At first, they didn't think to get a good look at her, but more and more details were starting to come to mind now- the recollection of her wild, untamed hair, her large glasses, and a pink...no, purple jacket. It was then that they realized they didn't have a name to go with her face.

"My name?" The avian chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, I'm not one for grand introductions unless it involves terrorizing the public..." This made them tilt their head in confusion until she continued. "You may refer to me as _Madam Anna Matronic_. Madam may suffice if you are unable to converse well enough. The name might not mean anything to you right now, you've not been up to date with current events, but I assure you, it's quite formidable."

"I believe you..."

"Hm. Well you seem to be speaking in full sentences, which is an excellent sign." Of course, they were glad, but also unsure as to why it was good. Didn't everyone usually speak in full sentences? Well, maybe not everyone.

They looked down to their body, hidden beneath layers of blanket, and tried to move something, anything. It all felt numb. Had they been in an accident? Were their limbs broken?

"You're heavily medicated, in case that wasn't already clear to you. You'd be in tremendous pain otherwise. I've done a lot of work on you to ensure your survival."

It seemed so odd to them, to say something as weak as a 'thank you' to someone, for saving their life from something they have no recollection of, but they did it just the same, and she chuckled.

"No gratitude required, for the moment. Think of it as an investment for us both." It seemed like a strange way to put it, but they couldn't decipher anything more from it, simply laying back heavily against the nestled pillows.

"I'll leave you to rest then. Just remember, time heals all wounds." The tall woman finally left them alone in silence once more, something they were growing more and more restless with as their consciousness grew. More questions began to surface, like where they had been before being here? Did they have any family? Friends? Someone that might want to come looking for them. Where exactly was here?

Who exactly were _they?_

* * *

 

The Mallard household was a buzz with activity as per usual, with Gosalyn seated mere centimeters from the television set, colorful cereal in hand, growing soggier by the minute.

" _Yeesh_ , Gos, you're going to end up glued to that thing if you get any closer! I'm sure you can see it just as well from the couch." Drake commented with a chuckle, finishing off his own breakfast.

" _Daaaad!_ " The redhead whined, turning over her shoulder to fix him with a pout. "You're gonna miss the news!"

"The news, _ohhh_..." Drake nodded in understanding before frowning suddenly, "The NEWS?! Since when do you watch the news over cartoons?! Oh, to think I'm watching the facets of your childhood slipping away before me already, right in front of my very eyes!"

"Dad." Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "It's the mayor talking about the city, and while normally I wouldn't give two beans what he's got to say, they're supposed to talk about you too!"

"About me?" Drake's brows raised comically before a slow grin spread over his bill. "Well in that case, I agree, a much better choice!"

The program cut back from commercial break, the news logo flashing and blaring with music before panning to a newsroom.

"I'm Guy Goose, and today we bring issues to light that have longtime since been the bearers of controversy. Recent Duckburg crime statistic results have been released, causing other cities to wonder if they've dropped the ball on security, upholding laws, and protecting citizens. Here's what the public has to say..."

"It's never been this bad before." An older feline told the interviewer, shielding her eyes from the sun. "I mean, when I was young, it just wasn't the same. People looked out for one another more. Now, it's like, you can't even go to the store without wondering if some wacko is gonna barge in, demanding light bulbs."

"I don't feel safe sending my kids out to play! Ever since that toy scare with the hidden wind up teeth in the dolls, I just can't trust that they'll be okay on the playground or at the park." Said another woman, shaking her head. "It's a scary world we live in today."

"But that's not all they're saying-" Guy's voice was overlaid through the tape, as it continued to cut through to various clips.

"We need to do something about all the crime. If our police isn't going to protect us, then we have to protect us. That's why we're out here at City Hall, protesting. There needs to be more done to make us feel safe!"

"In fact, about 86% of St. Canard agrees, as shown by a recent poll, that they don't feel like current laws and local authorities are equipped to protect them adequately. And they have a point- recent budget cuts have left prisons decaying and running out of room, and cuts to payroll for officers."

"This isn't like twenty years ago." The captain of police stated. "We're running up against weapons we're not prepared for, we're dealing with things we've never been trained for, we have to learn as we go, which makes things harder."

"But what of cities like Duckburg, who experience little to no crime activity?"

"Duckburg isn't perfect, by any means, but we take great pride in our city, and we want our citizens to feel secure!" Mayor Hogwilde declared in an excerpt. "And what contributes to that is that we are constantly evolving and embracing the wonders of technology! When we fail to make strides in success, the result will reflect that. But as we continue to acknowledge and make changes, the public will react positively to it."

"And such is true for their pride and joy- the mechanical, heroic wonder known as Gizmoduck! Commissioned by Scrooge McDuck, the suit was designed and built by the inventor Gyro Gearloose, and he has since then become iconic and heralded as a true hero of Duckburg, putting a stop to schemes quickly, quietly, and efficiently."

"Originally, he was meant t' guard me money bin." Mr. McDuck himself stated on camera, "But crime is crime, and th' less of it there is, the better off we all are."

"Security like this could be considered in the future for St. Canard, after all, no one can argue with statistics. Webra Walters sits down and speaks to the mayor in a private interview."

"Mayor Webber, what can weally be done about the cwisis of cwime?"

"I feel that we are making progress on understanding ways we can implement better handling of today's current events."

"But how do you feel about people taking the law into their own hands? Can we weally wely on that kind of mentality? If we had someone like Gizmoduck, don't you think people would sleep better at night?"

"There are exceptions to vigilantes, at times. I don't encourage people to dress up in capes and swing around the city, because that can be dangerous, but on occasion, we have had help from such individuals, admittedly. Someone like Gizmoduck might be considered as an addition to our city, however."

"So when I say vigilante, I think the first that comes to mind is Darkwing Duck. Would you say his presence encourages villains, baits them, if you will?"

"I'm not sure, I really couldn't say."

"Because we're noticing that more and more of these cwiminals seem to have themes, costumes; it's all an elaborate spectacle..."

"I don't think it HELPS." The mayor admitted sheepishly. "We're starting to see things like social media playing more and more of a role- the fifteen minutes of fame, that sort of thing. The way our media is handling tragedy is not the greatest, and so all of this, I think, amplifies the way people are trying to get attention."

"Do you think the city would be better off if Darkwing Duck hung up the cape, and we started welying on security in the form of androids, security bots...?"

"I cannot say for sure, it seems too vague to tell. I've yet to see a city completely rely on that kind of a security system. I'm not sure about what an entire task force would be like with this technology. It would cost us millions."

"Millions the city just doesn't have in its budget right now. As for St. Canard's own local hero, the public seems to have a very mixed reaction."

"Darkwing Duck? Eh, he's okay. He's kinda full of himself."

"I think the purple is an odd choice. He should try plaid, gingham maybe. Polka dots. I don't know, something, something to spruce it up a little. Maybe he should wear a tie."

"He rammed my car! I don't care if he was in a high speed chase with St. Canard's most wanted, my insurance went up because of him! If you're watching this, Darkwing, you'd better pay me back what I've been paying for the last year now--!"

"Darkwing Duck is pretty cool. Not as cool as Gizmoduck, but pretty cool."

"I hate him! He's a total jerk! He ruins all of my schemes! He's always crashing in on me, delivering his cheesy one liners! I'm sick of him! All because I want to liberate a few lonely lights! He's a fiend, he's a menace, he's...who were we talking about?" Megavolt himself was on the screen, scratching his head as an explosion went off in the background- the Fearsome Five committing another crime, as per usual.

"The debate doesn't seem to have any conclusion in sight, but one thing we can all agree on- it'll take more than a hero to restore this city."

Drake turned off the television with a grimace, slapping a hand to his face. "What I wouldn't give to stop hearing about that mechanical megalomaniac! What does he have that I don't?!"

"...Good PR?" Gosalyn mustered.

"Can you believe the nerve?! I am the glue holding this city together by its seams, and they dare to compare me with that can of sardines!"

"Well they had some nice things to say too! Like....uhm....uh...well y'know! Eheh."

Drake affixed his daughter with an unimpressed look. "Oh sure, they fawn over HIM, but who's the one they call out for in the dead of night, when Bushroot's unearthing the earth, and Liquidator is tampering with the tap, and Megavolt is maliciously magnetizing the-" Gosalyn rolled her eyes as he spoke and he huffed an exasperated sigh. "No one is ever happy."

"Y'know dad...maybe it's not such a bad thing to ask for help, if you need it." She looked at him innocently, as his expression grew stern, and his hands came to rest at his hips.

"I mean! Everyone needs it now and then, it's nothing to be ashamed of! Think about it, the Fearsome Five are just made up of the same guys you've beaten all the time, the only advantage they have now, is that they're working together! There's only one of you, and if YOU put together a super team, it would even the odds! I could even be in it-"

"Now that's enough out of you, young lady! I don't want you anywhere near the Fearsome Five, and that's that! Darkwing Duck does NOT need a super team."

"Aw, daaaaad! Come on! I could help! And maybe you could ask Gizmodu--" His sharp glare conveyed all that it needed to, and she set down her bowl of cereal, scurrying away up the stairs.

"Well if I didn't think television was rotting her brain, I certainly do now." Drake shook his head, sighing. "...A tie though, eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Anna Matronic was once a promising scientist. She reveals her intentions to her 'patient', who can't remember anything before they woke up. Tony Scapelli wants Negaduck to pay for his crimes, and will sooner burn down St. Canard along with him, than see him continue to thrive.

The next few weeks were spent in and out of consciousness, but even so, there was a persistence in finding out answers to questions spinning around in their head since they'd been here. They were growing restless as time went on, and still, they could remember nothing about the previous events that led them here. The entire experience had been surreal so far, as if they might wake up, and it was all revealed to be some bizarre dream, but no. Screaming hadn't really helped wake them, once they'd found out they were missing an arm, so it couldn't have just been as easy as opening one's eyes.

"It's _GONE_." They'd reiterated to Anna, as she tilted her head in mild amusement. They could only wave around the stump in bewilderment, fascinated and simultaneously mortified.

"Well it didn't just pop off and go for a stroll." She laughed. "It's _been_ gone."

"I lost it?" 

"Mmhm."

"...Well where the _hell_ is it?"

"Now that I couldn't tell you. Limbs usually don't make a habit of ending up in specific locations." They stared on in a stupor, unable to fully comprehend the situation.

"...How come I didn't notice sooner?"

"Well, for starters, you've had copious amounts of pain medication. Secondly, you're probably experiencing what's known as phantom limb. You still feel that it's there, even though it isn't anymore. The sensation will go away with time."

"I've experienced nothing BUT time since I've been here! I want to know what happened to me. Why am I here and not in a hospital? What did this?!"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" They snapped, sitting up against their pillows angrily. "You have to know! You brought me here, you must know something!"

"I know very little about you, other than your physicality."

"I don't understand. Why? Why did you bring me here?"

"My motives are difficult to explain." Anna tugged at her collar then, averting her eyes. "I'm not sure how much you'll understand."

"Well I just found out there's a piece of me laying out in the world somewhere, why don't you try me?"

"....Very well then. I guess you might call me a super villain, of sorts. That's about as bluntly as I can put it. You see, I'm a scientist, whose sole interest has been in creating artificial intelligence. Sentience has always been that elusive little gem, but I've made vast improvements over the years. I wanted to unveil my genius to the world, become a vital part of S.H.U.S.H...but no. It was all taken from me. I was made a laughing stock. They weren't interested in my inventions or ideas, they thought the idea of inanimate objects having purpose or personality was a waste of time and effort. They couldn't see what I was trying to create- LIFE. They could've been part of it. So, I instead extended my talent to F.O.W.L. They provide me with the funding I need for my own experiments, I throw them a gadget or two to keep them satisfied. It's not much of a business relationship, but it's better than nothing."

F.O.W.L...now that was a name that rung a bell. Why couldn't they place it, though? Something nagged at them, something having to do with someone, a deal, a promise, maybe. They shook their head, wondering what it could've meant.

"So you make...what, robots?"

"Sort of."

"That still doesn't explain anything that has to do with me."

"Ah, yes. Well, as of recently, I've been taken with the idea of reanimating cadavers. I was inspired by the Gizmoduck suit that Mr. Gearloose created, only I thought to myself, how troublesome, that there must be an occupant inside, with his own thoughts and opinions. Wouldn't it be better to simply have a shell you could fill instead? You could mold them and shape them to become what you wanted. They wouldn't argue or refuse anything. When issuing commands, they'd simply have to comply."

"...You thought I was dead and you wanted to put your techno-junk in me?"

"Well I was GOING to, but then you didn't die, and the more I thought about it, the more the idea actually appealed a bit more! The idea of artificial sentience and a live brain, co-existing together, even perhaps struggling for dominance over the host body, it was too delicious to pass up."

"And here I thought you just saved me out of compassion. You scientists are all the same."

Anna chuckled. "We are indeed. Don't let any of them tell you otherwise."

"So...you're not still planning any of that, are you...? It's a little creepy."

"You'll find those to be the least worrisome of my thoughts, I assure you. But now that you've asked...I suppose it might be cruel of me to do it now. Though I can offer you something I think we'd both be on board with."

"What?"

"A helping hand, perhaps?" The avian grinned, reaching behind her to grab something out of view.

They looked on in curiosity before managing a smile.

* * *

 

The bowling alley had long since been discovered and infiltrated, and so he thought, maybe, just maybe, headquarters would lighten up and give him a hideout that was worthy of his sophisticated style.

Or you know, a laundromat.

_Of all the lousy, rotten--_

"So, _eheh_ , what can I do for ya?" The rooster crooned to his latest visitor, plastering a suave smile across his steel bill.

"You're the eyes and ears of this city, ain't you's? You know everything about everybody."

"Well hey, I ain't one for gossip, but keepin' tabs on the loons in this city is an essential thing these days, wouldn't ya say?"

"You know I never ask for much, unless I'm really in deep, Steel."

The rooster looked thoughtful for a moment, smoothing down his expensive suit coat. "Guess ya got a point. But what kinda info are ya lookin' for?"

"I wanna know where a certain criminal's turf is. Nobody in this city seems to know. You though, I'd bet every dollar I ever made."

"Careful, I just might hold ya to it." Steelbeak grinned. "But who is it?"

" _Negaduck._ "

Steelbeak's grin slipped off his face, eyes going wide. "...Why...uh...why d'ya wanna know about him?"

"You know why." "Maybe I do, but that don't mean I want any part of it."

" _Steel_..."

"Listen, I get it. It's personal t' ya." Steelbeak held up a hand. "But ya don't wanna go messin' around with him! He's so far out in left field, the guy might as well be on another continent! There's a rule amidst us- ya don't screw with Negaduck."

"So you're content to let him hold this city hostage, while the rest of you's hunker down and pray he throws you a scrap a' meat now an' again?"

"An' what exactly is it that yer gonna do, huh? Throw a rock at the hornet's nest? Get real, man. Times have changed! Ya can't reason with someone like that, ya just gotta stay out of their way."

"I'm not standing off to the side anymore. He's gonna pay for what he's done. Whether you help me or not, I won't rest till I put a bullet between his eyes."

Steelbeak sighed, "Ya just don't get it. Alright. Don't say I never warned ya."

"Yeah, yeah, you warned me. Now where is he?"

"...Folks say when he DOES surface, he usually hangs out on the east side a' town. When he's workin' with the nutters brigade, their hideouts change every heist. My advice t' ya, is t' wait till he commits a crime, then, ya follow him back."

"I'll do that then."

"My other piece a' advice? Let it go."

"Thanks. An' how much does that little piece cost me?"

"That one's free."

"Much obliged, Steel."

"...I know ya think that it's what ya gotta do to make things right. But will doin' this change anythin'? At the end of the day, what's done is done."

"You don't understand. If you were a father, you'd know."

"I'm real sorry about yer daughter, Tony. But think about it, would she want ya t' kill yerself for her?"

"She'd want to know that justice was served for her. Her killer is not gonna roam free on these streets for very much longer."

"Doin' this is just gonna add fuel to th' fire. It's gonna make things hell for all of us."

"If I gotta burn this city down to take him with it..." The older dog leaned in close, giving Steelbeak a cold stare. "Then so be it."

"...Boy. Things really do change, don't they?" Steelbeak shook his head. "I never thought I'd live t' see the day when ya sunk as low as the rest of them nut jobs. But I don't blame ya, either. This is the last time we're gonna see each other, though. Ya understand, don'tcha? I just don't want word gettin' back t' Negaduck that I...that we..."

"Yeah yeah. It's nothin' personal, I get it. You're just lookin' out for yourself."

"We all gotta look out for ourselves, am I right?" Steelbeak chuckled.

"At least ONE thing hasn't changed around here." He waved a dismissive hand at him, turning away from him.

"Good luck, Tony. Yer sure as hell gonna need it, heh!"

* * *

 

 "Ah! A perfect fit, wouldn't you say?" Anna beamed, but they looked on with disappointment.

"It's heavy...it kind of hurts."

"Hm, we might need to avoid long wear duration, for now, since you're still healing. But therapy is key when it comes to these sorts of procedures."

"What kind of therapy?"

"You'll have to learn how to become accustom to your new limb. It's a transradial myoelectric prosthetic, designed to read muscle movement in the part of your arm that still exists. It sends those signals to electrodes inside of it, which powers movement. With work, you'll be able to make it your own- the fingers will move and everything."

"Are you sure?" They frowned, narrowing their eyes.

"Of course, if you doubt this to be true, I could remove it and we can never speak of it again." Anna waved a hand, her glasses gleaming. "After all, what good is a left arm if you're right handed anyway, right?"

"How would you know if I'm right handed? Maybe I was a famous left handed painter."

" _Were_ you?"

They squinted in thought. "...I don't know, actually. I'm going to say the likelihood is very slim."

"Then I guess you'll have to make do with it now, won't you? It won't be so bad. Considering all the trauma your body has been through, you're lucky to be alive at all, let alone with only one piece of you missing."

"A valid point. It would still be nice to know what led me to this. You really don't know anything? You'd tell me if you did, wouldn't you?"

"And just how much would you trust to be true?" Anna's brows shot up comically. "Unless you've forgotten that too, I'm a villain."

"I didn't realize villains were synonymous with dishonesty."

"Some are."

"And you?"

"... _Well_. Not entirely." Anna admitted sheepishly, looking off.

"So what it is you've done that makes you a villain exactly? You said you were rejected from some...organization?"

"S.H.U.S.H."

"What is that?" "It's a top secret international agency that works to promote peace and stop terrorism."

"...Well it's not very top secret now, is it?"

Anna merely rolled her eyes. "It's a secret to who they need it to be secret to. Nobody doesn't know that they don't WANT to know."

"Now you're confusing me."

"Well you're still recovering, disorientation is pretty standard." She grinned, and they sighed out of frustration.

"So S.H.U.S.H. shunned you, and now you're getting even? You're a villain of vengeance? I think I can get the gist of that, scrambled eggs for brains or not."

"I simply don't like being told I can't do something." She shrugged. "Or _SHOULDN'T_ do something. They mocked me. They humiliated me. So if they don't want to see me for my brilliance, then it's their loss. I'll join a group that will take me seriously."

"I guess. But why join a group at all? You really want to be a villain? I mean, what makes a person wake up one day and feel that way?"

"...Hm. I guess the same way you wake up every day and you don't know who you are. Having an identity is important. If I'm not meant to be a hero sort, then the opposite must be true, shouldn't it?"

"If you say so. It just seems like a very black and white sort of way to look at it. People aren't really bad one way or all the way good another, are they? Or have they changed that much since I've been out of it?"

Anna chuckled. "You'd be surprised, these days."

"I still don't entirely think that's true."

"Well." The avian moved to stand, stretching herself. "When you remember who it is you're supposed to be, you'll know for sure then."

They watched her walk out with a wave, before looking down to their newly attached appendage. They tried to move it in a wave back, but nothing happened. Sighing, they looked towards the corner of the room, noticing an old television set.

Just how much of the world _had_ they missed?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a star dies, it can leave behind a quiet entity that emits no significant light or heat. Alternatively, it can supernova, sending out a powerful blast of energy that can bring about new life and rebirth. The Fearsome Five continue to remain untouchable, but for how long?

In the next weeks to follow, St. Canard was an all out war zone. Never mind heroism verses villainy- it was a battle for territory and control. The old crime of the city didn't like the upheaval of their situation, the quiet, under the table sorts of dealings disturbed by these so-called 'super villains' who lived for the lime light and exposure. The grip of power was beginning to slacken, but still the days of old would not give way to the bizarre new rituals of chaos and destruction for destruction sake. Nothing made sense anymore, not even crime.

This was Negaduck's city now. Nobody was great at handling that either, it was kind of difficult to protest, with a chainsaw lodged between one's teeth.

Gangs were picking sides left and right. Loyalties were tested. Truces were formed or destroyed. Some thought the factions of the city's mobs should stand together and fight off the psychotic circus that set up tent in their town. For some, they had been met with a rather clear and poignant message- you resist, you die. The ones left cowered and reluctantly slunk back into the old speakeasies around town or retreated to seedy bars, content to relinquish their square of dominance so long as they were left alone and alive. Agreements with Negaduck were not always kept, however, as many of them soon found out. He wasn't much for that sort of thing, much too fickle, and too eager to split someone's skull, evidently.

The Scapelli's were the last in line, and it was true that the best was often saved for last. Negaduck knew exactly what the old dog had been planning. Tony wasn't good with plans like these, plans that Negaduck knew how to execute well, and often. Business negotiations, building casinos or night clubs- that sort of thing was what a Scapelli was good at. But planning a hit on HIM of all people? An emotionally driven revenge quest to top it off? It was laughable, how desperate it all was. All for the namesake of his precious daughter, the brat who had cost him a lot in a single night, not to mention the humiliation in front of the entire stinkin' city. All because she was a loser and a hack who couldn't build her way out of a paper bag.

Or a warehouse set to explode. That had been hilarious.

Still, he wished he could've made it last. It was a shame that it had to happen so quickly, but the fireworks had been impressive, at least she had put on a good show. This was just as good in a way- another Scapelli to fry. That old mutt was just begging to be put down and out of his misery, and most important, out of Negaduck's hair. It wasn't that he considered him to be a threat, more of a nuisance.

"I think we should go out tonight, boys. _Whaddya say_?" The other members of the Fearsome Five were seated around a table, peering out at their leader.

"What, for like, a night on the town?" Bushroot spoke up meekly, sinking further into his seat when met with an impatient glare.

"I was thinkin' more like we tie up some loose ends. This city is practically in the palm of my hand, and all I have to do is weed out the competition, get it, _weed?_ "

Bushroot nodded anxiously. "I do, I do get it."

"' _ **Your** hand, Stan? What about us?'_ " Quackerjack gasped at the banana doll in his hand, urging him with a pained expression to quiet down.

"And what _about_ you?"

"Well.. _.SOME_ of us...not naming any names..." Quackerjack narrowed his eyes at Mr. Banana Brain. "Think that you're not sharing the pie. We're all in the Fearsome Five, not just you."

Negaduck's chair legs came down to the earth quickly, and Megavolt, who was the closest seated to the duck, twitched in his seat, a current sparking through his whiskers.

"Is that right? And just outta curiosity..." He moved out of his seat, slowly rounding around the table, his eyes locked onto the jester in a predatory sort of way. "Who was it that gathered all you knobs together, huh? Just who's been the brains of the entire operation, every single heist, reigning you idiots in. Is it _you_ , Quackerjack? You're so good at running things, it must be you, you're a natural!"

Quackerjack's fearful expression became tinged with anger, eyes glazing over. " _ **Don't.**_ "

"What? Don't _what_? Brag about how good of a manager you are? You shouldn't sell yourself short! After all, you can't afford to, you can't even sell a single one of your pathetic toys."

" _I said don't._ " Quackerjack insisted again, tone dangerously low.

"And _I_ say- don't you _**EVER**_ question me again." Negaduck grabbed him by the ends of his hat, yanking his head back to stare into his eyes. "You, _all_ of you, were nothing when I found you! Just a bunch of washed up losers who couldn't cut it in life- I'M the one that gave you idiots direction, I even let you take cuts when you didn't deserve a single cent for your screw ups! You want to go back to being on your own, calling your own shots? The door's over there, and I'll gladly throw you _**through**_ it if you want!" The rest of the Five were anxiously silent as Negaduck released Quackerjack with disgust, causing the jester to fall back in his seat, tumbling to the floor.

"So, any more questions anyone wants to ask? As leader, I welcome your feedback. Megavolt, anything to share?"

"N-nope!"

"And how about you two? Do you like the direction our little group is headed in?"

 _"Survey says two out of two members polled are satisfied!_ " Liquidator replied, and Bushroot nodded frantically.

"Then we're all on the same page! That's what I like to hear." Negaduck resumed his seat, acting as though the interruption had never happened, and Quackerjack pulled himself back into his own chair without another word.

"Now. Where was I? Oh yeah, loose ends. I doubt you knobs know anything about anything in this city, but the whole deal's run by out of touch, out of date racketeers. The oldest one's a guy named Scapelli."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Megavolt scratched at his head, squinting thoughtfully.

"Wasn't that the name of that lady who made the gu-" Negaduck sent a sharp, heated glare to Bushroot who promptly shut his beak.

"ANYWAY." Negaduck snapped. "He's an old waste of space who's had his time. He needs to go. A little _birdie_ told me that dog's been lookin' for me. So I say, why not let him find me! I think we're in need of a little fun around here, don't you fellas?"

"Sure Boss!" Megavolt replied, "I could use some fun."

" _You want results, we'll deliver!_ " Liquidator assured.

"You want me to plant him six feet under?" Bushroot offered with a meek grin.

Negaduck nodded in faint approval at them before stopping at Quackerjack with an expectant glare.

The jester was silent for a moment before forcing a grin back onto his oversized bill, holding up Mr. Banana Brain. " _'Sounds like a hoot, Scoot!~'_ "

" _Wonderful._ " Negaduck clapped his hands together. "SO. Here's the plan, you _knobs_."

* * *

 

"Did you study astronomy too?"

"Only a little. People are too busy looking down these days, but there was a period of time in which everyone only ever looked up. They studied the stars, tracked movements in the sky...I apologize if the material is a bit boring to you, but I only have non fiction or scientific journals, really. I just brought what I thought you might like the most." Anna shuffled over, depositing a few books atop the bed.

There was a desperate need for some stimulation, and until Anna hooked up the television, reading would have to do. It was better than staring at the ceiling all day.

"No no, this is fine. I just don't know much about this sort of thing."

"Well here's an easy one to start with, the constellations." She slid a specific book towards them, tapping on the cover. "A lot of the names and stories for the stars come from Greek mythology. Surely you must remember the more prominent ones- The Big Dipper, located within _Ursa Major_. It means _'the great bear_ ' in Latin."

"You know Latin too?"

"Pig Latin, if that counts." Anna grinned.

"Ha!" They flipped the book open and leafed through the pages, stopping at a map of the night sky. "Can you name all of these?"

"Not by heart, but I know a few."

"How about this one?" They pointed at a clump of stars.

"Ah! You've picked one of my favorites." Anna lit up. " _Canis Majoris._ "

"And what does that mean?"

 _"'The great dog'_. In stories, it follows after Orion, a hunter. This star formation is pretty special. Within this cluster lies Sirius, the brightest star in the night sky. This one..." Anna moved to point at the constellation. "Is called the VY Canis Majoris. It's one of the largest stars we know about. A red supergiant. Sometimes they call it the crimson star."

"Oh, only a LITTLE astronomy you studied, sure." They smiled. "You sound like you know a lot more than that." Anna looked embarrassed for a moment, and they were quick to reassure her. "I think it's great. Crimson star sounds like a pretty bad ass name. If I were a star, that's what I'd probably rather be called. Not that...V...B...XYZ...vitamin B12 scientific label." Anna chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Well it's a good thing you aren't the scientist in charge of naming things."

"Yeah. So...when you're not studying stars and making robots come to life, what is it you do all day? I mean I've been here for...what, months now? I don't know much about you."

"A lot of my day revolves around you now. Before that though..." Anna looked thoughtful. "I invented a lot. I had a run in with Darkwing Duck a few months ago, before you came here. You see, I wanted to get back at S.H.U.S.H. and at the time I had been inventing something to boost the intelligence of my creations. The result backfired into the opposing effect, and instead of scrapping it all together, I utilized it as a high energy beam capable of causing the victim under fire to become unbelievably and complacently silly. They'd do all sorts of ludicrous things without protest. I was very nearly successful until that idiot hero infiltrated my hideout."

"You said earlier when I first woke up that you'd moved. Is that why?"

"Yes. I had taken up residency in a factory that once produced puppy chow."

"A prime location."

"Very. It was spacious and inconspicuous. And my creations rather liked it too, they had much more room to run."

"...Why do I get a sneaking suspicion that your creations are..."

"Puppies? They are. They're robot puppies." Both were silent for a moment, staring at one another.

"You make... _robot puppies_. That's your artificial intelligent life form that S.H.U.S.H. turned you down for?"

"It wouldn't have been the _only_ thing I would've made for them, but yes." Anna's eyes narrowed. "And what's that tone for?"

"Nothing, I just. I don't know, puppies are just not the first thing I think of when you say you're a villain."

"What's wrong with them?" Anna looked indignant. "Why can't they be?"

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong or that they can't be villainous, I'm just saying, people usually find them cute rather than aggressive."

"Then that's their own stupidity for doubting the power of something based on its appearance."

"I guess that's a fair point."

"I assure you, they're well trained and ready to attack on my command."

"I believe you."

"You mock me?"

"No." They reiterated. "I said I believe you. You're right. Appearances don't mean anything. If you want to take over with your army of robot puppies, you do it."

"I don't need your approval or permission." She snapped irritably, crossing her arms. Her eyes darted towards the television in the corner of the room. "I'll bring a cable back with me and get that hooked up for you later. In the meantime, enjoy the books. You could do with some education."

" _Wow_. Come on Anna..." They looked on tiredly as she existed, sighing to themselves. Couldn't please everyone all the time.

They instead looked down to their prosthetic, flexing the muscles in the remaining portion of their arm, concentrating on the movement. The sooner they could start functioning properly again, the sooner they could leave and discover the truth of things. Staying stagnant here was starting to get under their skin. The fingers began to twitch, and they reached over, grasping the page of the book and turning it over stiffly and clumsily. They grinned with approval at the successful movement.

One day at a time.

* * *

 

Television had been heaven sent.

"Glorious, glorious consumerist infiltration. Oh how I've missed this assault on my senses."

"Yes, yes." Anna scoffed, scooting the television into place. "Your violence, your reality shows, it's all right here, ready and willing to pound your brain cells into mush. Enjoy it. I had to buy new wires for this thing, you know."

"I'll pay you back. Once I get next paycheck."

Her look of annoyance turned smirk and she handed them the remote. "I'm sure. I'm leaving for a few hours to scope out a new facility. It's far too cramped in here to work properly."

"For the litter?" Anna looked confused. "...Your _puppies._ "

The mallard heaved a sigh, "I should have never told you, you only mock me like the rest of them!"

"You educated me about the skies, now let me learn you a thing or two- I'm only joking around with you, Anna. Not everyone is out to get you."

"...Hm. Maybe.

" "Anyway, just be careful."

"Aw. You almost sound like you care." Anna grinned then. "You've made such wonderful progress since you've been here."

"Don't start expecting it." They flipped the television on, cycling through to the news. "I don't want to set any standards."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Anna waved, setting off and leaving them to their media.

The news would be the first place to gather any kind of information- what had happened, what had been happening, and maybe, just maybe, they'd talk about any missing people in the area. Surely they'd have to be considered that. Someone must be looking for them.

"I'm Guy Goose with a breaking news update on the situation in downtown St. Canard. A peaceful protest at City Hall today has gone out of control as fighting has broken out in the streets between various crime factions. The constant terrorism supplied by the criminal organization known as the Fearsome Five has caused new tensions throughout the city, including against other criminals over territorial disputes. Mayor Webber is appalled and outraged by the violence in the streets, calling for evacuations in some parts of the city, and begging for law and order to be restored as quickly as possible, as he's now asked for military intervention. On the eastern side, more explosives were detonated, causing damage to several businesses, an estimate of at least forty people injured in the blasts, and twelve dead."

"Among those twelve is a longtime business owner of several casinos and bars affected by the explosives throughout the city, established here for the last twenty years, and at the center of a few controversies himself, Antonio Scapelli. Accused of racketeering, illegal gambling, arms trafficking, money laundering, blackmail, and counterfeiting, the sixty four year old was killed earlier this evening, the Fearsome Five claiming responsibility."

"Antonio Scapelli was beloved by many in the community despite the legal trouble he faced, some claiming that his influence had helped the city rather than hurt it. Prior to this he lost his daughter in a tragic explosion late last year, and was devastated by the loss. His later financial struggles had resulted in his Duckburg casino being closed down. We will continue to update you as we're inform-"

The remote dropped to the bed, hand shaking. Their breaths were coming out short, gasping, eyes locked in horror on the screen and they felt their entire body lurch, a well of panic and pain bubbling and bursting out of them as they leaned over to the side of the bed and emptied the contents of their stomach.

* * *

 

When Madam Anna Matronic returned later that evening, she was greeted by a much more disheveled room than she'd left, now smelling bitter and unpleasant.

"What's going on?" The mallard murmured cautiously, eyes flickering back and forth from the overturned television set, streaming white noise and static, to the figure sitting at the end of the bed, head bowed.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Came their low tone. "I remembered."

"Remembered?"

"I can remember enough. I'm a murderer, I remember that."

Anna looked impassive before clearing her throat. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Well as long as you're taking it well."

They stood, legs trembling from lack of use, barking out a high, humorless chuckle. "Am I?! I went, what, months, not knowing one facet about myself, and then I come to find out that I'm a now mutilated freak who willingly handed over a weapon of mass destruction to an insane creep?! JUST so I could get out with my skin in-tact, and now, not even THAT has worked out for me?!" They turned, slamming their prosthetic down across the dresser, throwing off the contents. "Yesterday I was just a victim, and now today- I'm a killer. Half the city is in flames, and it's my fault!"

"How is it your fault?"

" _It doesn't matter._ " They wheezed, shaking their head, and then reached up to wipe at their eyes, fingers frustratingly meeting bandages instead. They began to tear at them then, Anna watching on. " _He's dead_ , and it's my fault, even now, out of the way this whole time, everything is still my fault..." They tore at the wrappings, finally loosening the cloth and sending it unraveling to the floor.

"I need to see myself."

"...Are you sure you can handle that right now-"

"Don't." They snapped. " _A mirror._ "

"You're going to upset yours-"

 _"DON'T, just DON'T! Give it to me now._ " They screamed, and she took a step back, holding up her hands passively.

"Alright. Just calm down. Here..." She ducked into the small bathroom down the hall, pulling out a handheld mirror and returned, holding it out to them.

They grasped it in their good hand, bringing it up to their face, shaking. The sight that stared back at her was a marred maw, spots and sections of mismatched pigments and healing skin grafts splotched like paint over a canvas. What little hair was left only grew on one side of her skull now.

Anna watched on carefully, not daring to make a sound, and instead of sobs, curiously enough, came laughter.

It started out small, in spurts of unsure noises, rising in octave in frequency before bubbling out into hearty laughs. The mirror slipped out of her hand and she doubled over. Anna quickly move to her, worried about her falling, but she managed to keep herself up, continuing to laugh so hard that the tears in her eyes fell in trails down her face.

" _He-AHAH. He was right!_ " She finally managed to choke out, and Anna looked utterly confused and terrified at the sight.

"W-what are you talking about?"

" _M-my weapons!_ " A huge grin was split across the dog's features, and she laughed in Anna's face. " _They-they weren't so good af-after all! AHAH! I'm still here! They..._ " She wiped at her eyes. _"Must have malfunctioned! That bastard tried to kill me, and it didn't work!_

"Who? Who tried to kill you...?"

" _Negaduck._ " Her laughter ended abruptly then, expression murderous. "He's going to pay for what he did. He'll pay for _everything._ "

"Now wait a minute- you're talking a bit crazy now. Just calm down, you need some time to think."

" _He blew me up, Anna._ " She said, tone far off as she recalled those last moments, trapped. " _Who is that unbelievably cruel and heartless? Why? And now, as if it wasn't enough...my poor..._ " She shook her head. "I'm going to kill him."

"You don't know what you're saying! Look at you! Do you know how long the list is, of people wanting to kill Negaduck, who have FAILED in doing just that? You can barely move, let alone confront him!"

"Maybe, but you- you're my friend." She grabbed Anna's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Aren't you?"

"I..." Anna looked pale then, eyes wide behind her glasses. "Uhm. I. I'm not _sure_ -"

"Anna please, you're all I have left right now. _Please tell me you'll help me._ "

"I-"

" _Please._ " Anna's eyes met with ones who were frantic and desperate, filled with pain and fresh grief, and loss more heavy than any she'd ever experienced in her entire lifetime. It made her stomach knot up, and she could see the person behind the scars, begging to be let back out into the world to deal with unfinished business.

But Negaduck was dangerous and not at all on her radar of people she wanted to tick off.

Anna's beak opened several times, before reluctantly, " _Okay._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to the future was a whole lot easier when you didn't have a past to run back to.

"Your physical therapy is going over well." The canine heaved a sigh, looking less than pleased.

"Why does it hurt so much to move?"

"The skin has been scorched, when it heals, it creates scar tissue. You have to be careful when moving or flexing, we don't want tears or fresh wounds on top of old ones."

"Anna, I need to be able to move. How long is this going to take?"

"I realize you think there's a sense of urgency now, but healing takes time. Sometimes years..."

"Years I don't have." She scoffed, sitting down and bouncing a leg in frustration. "I need you to speed up time for me."

"Well sure, let me hop into my time machine." Anna replied with sarcasm, rolling her eyes. "Seriously now."

"You're a scientist aren't you? You invent stuff. Isn't there something?"

"I don't know what you think I should invent. Your body has gone through a traumatic experience." Anna watched the other continue to shift around anxiously and discomfort before clearing her throat. "...You didn't sleep so well last night, did you?"

"No. I haven't slept really."

"Sleep is regenerative too. If you don't take care of yourself, you'll never heal."

She looked down at her prosthetic, flexing it around before a slow smile spread across her face, and she lifted a finger to Anna.

Anna's brows shot up comically, "Oh _har har_ , very mature. I'm glad you're finding it easier to move it now. Though maybe I should take it away if you're going to use it for that sort of low brow humor."

"I'm a low brow person. That gives me an idea though..."

" _Oh no._ "

"This reads movement from my own muscles, right? So...what about building things that could help move the rest of me? Along the same lines."

"Something to assist with the traction? Your limited mobility is still limited though, regardless of mechanical assistance. Sure, it might help, but in the long run, you'll only do more damage to yourself. You won't heal properly. While I encourage exercise to avoid that stiff feeling in your joints, you can't over do it."

She sighed, looking off absently. "Everything hurts everywhere. I'm so cold I don't even feel cold anymore. Does that make any sense?"

"You never make any sense."

" _Anna._ "

"Okay, if it helps, I will consider ideas to help you with your mobility issues. But you can't go after Negaduck until you're prepared, understood?"

"...Didn't you say you had a lab?"

"Were you always this unfocused?"

"That I don't remember, actually."

 

* * *

 

 

The trip to the laboratory was a short one, with winding stairs that led high to what was once an observatory a long time ago. The equipment had been removed, taken elsewhere, but the glass dome ceiling was impressive in its own right. How many scientists had spent their nights here, staring up at the skies and hoping for new discoveries?

"This place is really too small for you? Seems pretty spacious to me."

"Mmm, not for me. I have a number of projects I've been working on- CAREFUL now!" Anna scolded, pointing to one of her creations, running around clumsily. "Don't trip, they're a bit rowdy, especially with newcomers."

"Ahh, this must be the divine creation." She grinned, kneeling down with a grimace to reach out to the creature, giving the top of its mechanical head a pat. "Why don't you just adopt actual puppies?"

"We've already been through this!" Anna cried in exasperation. "I have ideas, passions!"

"Fine, fine. Don't get your tail feathers in a twist." Anna threw up her hands, clearly spent, and instead put the negative energy into rearranging her tools and blueprints, giving the dog a sideways glance every now and then. She seemed lost in thought, staring up at the sky through the glass.

"So are you ever going to tell me your name? I imagine the need to call you by it might never come up, since we're rarely apart, but I would like to think of you as something other than _'specimen.'_ "

"THAT's how you think of me? Wow Anna. I thought we were more than that." She clutched at her chest, feigning a wounded look.

"Well it's not as if I stopped to consider a dead person's name when I took you. Seeing as how you're very much still alive -for how much longer, that's to be seen- I should call you SOMETHING. Oh, how about _'here, Fido.'_ " That one earned her a glare.

"I'm starting to see why you saved me. You have a weird hang up over canines, you know that?"

Anna flushed, dropping her papers in the process, and she huffed angrily. "I do not! Everyone has a favorite animal, don't they?!"

"You realize that I'm not a _DOG_ dog though, right? We share some DNA, but that doesn't automatically mean I eat kibble and pee on the newspaper. Should I reduce you to your primitive counterpart whenever I go to the park and feed the birds bread?"

"You aren't supposed to feed them bread, you know." Anna snapped irritably, narrowing her eyes. "That being said, I see your point. But that is NOT why I picked you."

"Fine. If you're not going to be honest with me, I won't be with you."

"That's really mature of you. I _am_ being honest." She rolled her shoulders stiffly, shrugging, before resuming her gaze out the glass, reveling in the heat from the sun shining through it. After a few moments, she could hear a sigh from Anna's place in the room and finally, "Okay. So it might have had some bearing. Happy now? I chose you specifically."

"Because I was a dying dog."

"...Yes."

" _You sicko._ " The words were said playfully though, and the dog looked over her shoulder, winking. "It takes all kinds in this world, don't it?" Anna looked scarlet again before she continued, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "A truth for a truth. You wanted a name. I don't have one anymore."

"...What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means just what it is. I _had_ a name. I _had_ a life. Who I was before...it doesn't exist anymore. That person isn't here. I woke up and took their place."

"You mean you don't rememb-"

"No." She held up a hand, cutting the mallard off. "Some things I can't place. There's all these faces- older guys, suits and hats, really stuffy looking and constricted, and this nauseating smell in the air, something like smoke from cigars, and gunpowder. There's people all in there..." She tapped at her skull. "Just a crowd of people I'm supposed to know, maybe they mattered to me, maybe they didn't. The only faces I recognize are my parents...and you know what I see on their faces?" Anna shook her head.

"Disappointment. Whatever things I did...whatever talent I had, it was all wasted on nothing. I built myself on lies. I can't tell you who I was, because not even I know who that was supposed to be. I can't recognize myself. Not now, but not then either."

"...Then you can become someone new."

"You think?" 

"Sure. Think of it like...a second chance. Not many people get those. If you didn't know what you were meant to do then, here's an opportunity to try again."

"...You think I lived for a reason then?"

"I don't know. But if I had been that close to death and miraculously lived, I might take it for granted and do something worthwhile."

"...You'd become St. Canard's Westminster dog handler champion?"

" _OH!_ " Anna grabbed the nearest book to her, hurling it in the vague direction, causing the other to move down the wall, holding out her hands.

"Hey! I'm _recovering_." She scowled, moving back over towards the book to pick it up, dusting it off and settling the now unkempt pages. "Books aren't made to fly." Her eyes flitted over the text before looking thoughtful. " _'A luminous red nova is a stellar explosion thought to be caused by the merging of two stars.'_ " Anna's temper distracted her as she continued to move things around, the dog growing quiet after she read aloud. "Anna, I think I want to stay here. Would it be alright?"

"Hm? In the observatory? It's cold up here."

"I don't mind. I'm cold anyway. I want to stay in here, not in that room. I can't go back in there."

Anna sighed, shaking her head. "You're very difficult, I almost wonder if taking you has been worth all the aggravation."

"I'm an acquired taste." She walked over to the nearby book shelf, sliding a finger across the spines of the books facing outward. "A lot of these are on astronomy..."

"Well yes, at one time, many scientists observed the stars from here. They must have left in a hurry, they left plenty of reading material behind. It's all very fascinating though, I quite enjoyed them. If you want to stay, I'll have to figure out how I can get the bed up here."

"That won't be necessary. I think I just need to be alone for a while."

"You won't destroy anything else, right? I can't have you vomiting in every room, I still haven't finalized plans to move just yet. I have to live here too, you know."

"I make no promises. My track record for destroying things is pretty high."

"Right. I'll leave you be then." Anna was curious about the canine's past, but the details were none of her business. She didn't seem in a hurry to get back to that life, and truth be told, Anna wasn't sure she wanted her to. She never realized how alone she had been truly, until now.

Being alone and ending up alone weren't the same.

 

* * *

 

 

The mallard realized very quickly that leaving the other to her own devices had been one of her worse ideas. The dog never slept. Never. Anna would go into the old observatory to check on her, only to find her own tools and scraps of metal laid out, as if she'd been up all night tinkering. Books were strewn about, and she didn't seem to want any other reading material on anything else. Stars were the only thing she'd read about since she'd been here.

When she'd come to visit at night, there were never any lights left on, just light pollution from the constant bustling city around them, the moonlight, and the stars above. It was a beautiful sight to a quiet stargazer, the appeal of the tranquility wasn't lost to Anna, but the other seemed lost _in_ it. Searching for something up there that she couldn't find down here.

Anna felt lost too, and at even more of a loss as the weeks crawled into months. She had grown attached to her company, and she dreaded the day that she'd have to leave here.

Would the canine come with her, if she'd asked?

"What have you been doing? I didn't exactly give you permission to use my things..." Anna looked about at the mess of tools left out, blueprints that were assuredly not her own.

"It took me a while, it's not perfect, but it's a good start. I made some modifications..." The dog replied, seeming to move about with a lot more ease in the past few weeks, but her face, her eyes, something wasn't quite right.

"Modifications? To what may I ask?"

"This." The canine gave a grin, showing off her prosthetic, which indeed resembled something very different than what Anna had presented her with months ago. Anna looked it over, frowning.

"What did you do to it?" "I reinforced the material and grip to make it stronger. I can cover it during the day to conceal the fact that it's a fake- no one will know until I need it, and that's good. The compartment I've built around it is for storage, I can use it for modified explosives, and the sensor will be able to drop one into this chamber to load it and then I can fire it by specific movement. It's not meant for long range, but I can always design homing mines if needed to carry them the rest of the-"

"Wow. So this is what you've been doing." Anna looked mildly impressed. "...You really are serious about going after Negaduck, aren't you? What, attempted murder the first time wasn't enough of a thrill for you? You really want him to finish what he started?"

"You seem so sure that I'll fail. I have the upper hand." She lifted her prosthetic, smirking. "He would never expect me. Not in a million years. And why should he? He's got bigger fish to fry. I'm dead."

"You will be, if you keep this up. But don't let me stop you."

"Oh I won't. In fact, I need you to make good on your promise to help me."

"Oh. Right. _That._ " Anna scowled.

"Yes, that." She snapped back. "And so? What have you come up with?"

"What was I supposed to be doing for you again?"

"Anna!"

"Ah yes, mobility." Anna smirked, enjoying the irritation of her companion. " _One_ of us has to have a good memory. Yes, I have plans. I think you'll like this one greatly, considering the location and what inspired it."

The canine leaned closer, "Do tell."

Anna's grin widened. "I hope you're not completely opposed to fire, considering what you've been through."

"You're starting to sound a little more like a mad scientist."

The mallard laughed, glasses giving off an eerie sheen. "You have _no_ idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bird, it's a plane, it's a shooting star? No, just the arrival of St. Canard's newest problem, among others.

"Dark _baby_ , there's no reason for us to fight! You should just quit now and save yourself the embarrassment!"

"You're the one who should save yourself the embarrassment. Didn't Powerline outsell you five to one in his last concert?"

" _THAT SO CALLED MUSICIAN CAN'T HOLD A MELODY EVEN IF IT WAS SUPER GLUED TO HIM, THAT TALENT-LESS HACK!_ "

For the past few months, villains of all varying skills, themes, and demeanor had presented themselves to St. Canard in an effort to secure their respect and power, but no one had made a more star-shattering debut than up and coming pop star- _gander gLAMOUR_. He was one of the more stuck-up, or rather stuck _on_ himself, adversaries that Darkwing had faced, and _sheesh_ was this guy an annoying speck of glitter on the otherwise clear face of justice!

"I'm going to give you a chance." Darkwing said sternly. "Pack up your _parade of poor pitch_ and give your career some thought! It's not too late to give accounting a try."

"Count THIS you peasant of poor taste!" gLAMOUR strutted about his makeshift stage, set up in St. Canard Square, and dipped his microphone stand back, " _A-ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!_ " He screeched into the microphone before an explosive from the opposing end shot out at the duck knight, the tiny missile snagging on Darkwing's cape and taking him along with it into the nearest building, exploding.

"Oh my!~" He crooned from the stage, laughing. "I've had sold out performances before, but a _knock out_ is a first for me!"

Darkwing clawed his way out of the rubble, shooting out his grappling hook towards the stage, which hooked on one of the strobe lights, pulling him above the cheering crowd.

"This is MY show, Darkwing!" The diva snarled.

"Oh, haven't you heard? You're just the opening act. Here in St. Canard, I'M the heroic headliner."

"More like a sideshow at a circus! Why don't you play at another venue, the kids at Hawk Middle School are getting their lunch money stolen, and that seems more like your level." The tall mallard grinned nastily at Darkwing, flipping away from the caped crusader's efforts to trip him up.

"I don't know, you seem like you're worth a lot more _treble_ , to me..."

That was enough to make gLAMOUR scowl, "UGH. Now that one was just awful. Who writes your lyrics for you, baby?"

"The same person who built your stage, evidently."

" _Wha-?_ " Before he could ask, the pop star ran out of platform and fell back clear off of the stage, landing in a crumpled pile.

" _Ahh yup-yup-yup!_ " Darkwing looked down at him from the stage, cape billowing heroically, standing quite literally in the spotlight."The painful truth about stardom- the bigger you are, the harder you fall."

At least this pop star was more of a pop and not so much a bang, or a kaboom. There were much deadlier and more destructive villains out there, and it seemed like there would never be any end in sight, or peace for St. Canard. But Darkwing Duck wouldn't stop until there was, that was part of being a hero after all!

Of course, not everyone was capable of seeing justice through the same eyes as the mighty masked mallard, and stationed at the top of one of downtown's skyscrapers, watching the gaudy display, the concealed figure crouched there wondered if any of these people really deserved a hero. Half of them were criminals, the other half were helpless to do anything of importance.

_So what was she?_

She flicked her visor down, moving to stand, and a burst of flames shot out from the device strapped to her back, exhaust pluming out, and she rocketed to the dark skies and shot off into a trail over the city-scape.

She wasn't going to be helpless from now on, that was for sure.

* * *

 

 

" _Where have you been?!_ " The squawking voice that barraged her when the canine walked in made her wince, and she removed her helmet, tugging at one of her ears.

"You mind? I'm not entirely deaf, but we'll get there if you keep yelling."

"Oh well, my sincerest apologies!" Anna threw up her hands, anger clearly evident across her features. "I said you could TEST drive the jet pack, not ride off into the city! What if you had run out of fuel, hmm? What if it backfired? What if you crossed paths with Negaduck?"

"Aw, Anna. It almost sounds like you care. You better keep an eye on that." The canine smirked at the mallard's now twitching eye. "And anyway, I trust you wouldn't give me a product that would blow up on me, unless you're planning on going back to your first plan, which was, oh, what was it again...stuffing my corpse with bizarre artificial intelligence and dancing me around the room?"

"You will never shut up about that, will you? Don't test me! I'll sooner rip all of your equipment off and lock you into one of these rooms than have you continue to speak to me this way. There's a reason I work alone, you know."

"You villains, so _temperamental._ "

"And another thing, we have paper here, it's used to usually write things down on. Is there a reason you started drawing all over the wall?"

"I was inspired, I don't have time to grab a notebook sometimes."

"What do these _scrawlings_ even mean? _Nebulous Nefarious, Luna, Celeste_...?"

"....They're names, obviously."

"What on earth for?" The canine gestured to herself, which drew a thoughtful gaze from the scientist.

"And what exactly is wrong with your actual name? Which you've refused to tell me, might I add."

"And for good reason." The canine scowled, leaning forward with a hand to her hip. "I'm supposed to be dead, anyway. What good is coming back to the land of the living if I can't resurrect as someone else? You said it yourself, it's a second opportunity."

"...And you came up with _Nebulous Nefarious_...? Seriously?

" "I didn't think it was that bad." She glared. "I'm not the most gifted at writing, okay? I didn't pick that one anyway."

"Good, I wouldn't have ever called you it. Except for a laugh once in a while, maybe. So what did you settle on?"

The canine's gaze dropped to the bottom of the list, and Anna tilted her head to look down at it. " _Red Nova?_ Hm. Well it's certainly not as bad at the first one."

"Oh good, _so_ glad you approve." The canine mocked.

"...Actually, I do. I think it suits you. Though it'll take some time to adjust to the change. You're a lot less dead than you were nearly a year ago. You're going to prematurely age me."

"That I can't take credit for, time marches on regardless. Now, about your invention. It's good, but the thrust isn't as fast acting as I'd like. I need to be able to get up quickly and stabilize, otherwise I'll run into some issues later on."

"And just what issues do you foresee?"

"Obviously I don't intend to encounter anyone in close proximity. To ensure that, I need distance."

"Are you planning on doing something reckless in your newfound desire for revenge? I don't need to get any more involved than I already am, do I?" Anna spat distastefully. "I'd rather whatever illegal activity you partake in not get back to me. I already have a criminal record, thanks to that heroic fool."

"You needn't worry your pretty little head, Anna. This doesn't concern you."

"What you do when you return to my hideout is of concern to me. I don't want police brought here."

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

Anna grew quiet. "I intend to. Soon."

"What's stopping you?" There was a slam of a book onto the scientist's work station, and the canine nearly jumped.

"Just because we share a living situation doesn't mean I owe you an explanation for everything that goes on in my life."

"But I owe you an explanation for where I've been and what MY plans are?"

Anna snapped her beak shut, her irritated expression becoming uncomfortable.

"Listen. I'm grateful for what you've done for me. To help me back on my feet. You've given me a lot of your time and you could've just let me die. But let's get one thing straight here..." She moved to the other side of the table, staring Anna down. "We're equals here. I'm not some experiment that you oversee, that you have responsibility over. If all you see in me is potential opportunity to put you on F.O.W.L.'s good side, I won't have it."

Anna's mouth dropped. "I would never! It's not about them, I wouldn't have-"

"What I do when I leave these walls is my business, just like you have yours. You help me, I'll help you. That's what a partnership is.

" "Oh, but just a few weeks ago, you called me your friend, didn't you? So quick to call me that when you needed me for something. You say us villains are all the same, but you sound like you already know all about what that's like. Maybe you're well on your way to becoming one of us."

Red Nova stared at her, gaze turning cold then as she replaced her helmet over her head. She turned, heading back towards the stairs and making her descent.

"Already am."

* * *

 

 

The thing about the city is that it seemed to stay in a constant limbo of chaos, and for some, it provided the cover they needed to deal behind the scenes, the figures behind the curtain, people like F.OW.L., watching everyone and everything. The causers of chaos and mayhem got exactly what they wanted, and for the rest of the two bit criminals that survived heist to heist, they were content to slip under the radar as the more prominent baddies took the attention of police and Darkwing Duck.

For Red Nova, she watched the city through new, yet tired eyes. Endlessly frustrated with how nothing seemed to change while she'd been out. Why? Why hadn't anyone stood up to the Fearsome Five? A city of civilians couldn't ban together to put a stop to menaces by themselves so they'd turned the other cheek when they decided to pool their villainous resources together? These people were content to be terrorized! Or so incredibly stupid that they just didn't think about it anymore, far too engaged by the unnecessary variety of stimuli that happily provided just enough distraction.

She'd been supplying weapons to morons. People that had no idea how to put them to any good or decent use. Negaduck might have been a psychopath that had put a major dent in the city, but at least he'd done _something_. Which was more than she could say for the rest of them. They didn't fight for their rights or their safety, but they demanded more out of those that were willing to put their life on the line. The sad and simple truth of it all was that none of them deserved the right to demand anything, they'd never change, and as soon as one tragedy ended, for the ones who got out unscathed, the cycle would continue again and again.

The jet pack quietly rocketed her above the city's shops, until she settled atop one of the building's roofs that backed up between yet another Starducks and an old Radio Quack. Poor thing seemed to be struggling to stay afloat amidst more socially savvy stores that sold the latest of technological devices. She was surprised that this one was still there. Of course, it was even more of a shocker that it still remained at all, given how prone it was to being broken into and robbed, like it was at this very moment.

There was an internal alarm that sounded, and the sound of glass being broken. She paused, ear perking up to listen, before peering down over the edge of the rooftop to catch a glimpse of a very familiar looking yellow jumpsuit. Now who could miss that? Whether it was morbid curiosity or the need for personal amusement, she stayed to watch.

Of course it was no question, and shouldn't have been in anyone's mind in St. Canard, as to who on earth would be busting into a Radio Quack and why. After a few minutes of watching the rodent struggle within the hole of the incredibly small window, she felt compelled to call down to him."They make doors for a reason you know. They're usually bigger. Easier to fit through."

There was a banging sound from him jerking upwards from the sudden intrusive voice, banging his helmet against the remaining frame, and he pulled himself out to sneer up irritably at the unwanted guest. "Do you MIND?! Buzz off!" He rubbed under his helmet with a grimace, faint electricity crackling through his whiskers.

"I was just saying." She replied casually. "You just looked like you were struggling."

"Mind your own business!" Megavolt snapped. "I wasn't struggling. Obviously I'd use the door if it wasn't barricaded, _genius._ "

"Oh, so they're expecting you." She chuckled. "Maybe you should abort while you still can."

"And maybe you should get out of here while YOU still can, unless you wanna know what a fried egg feels like." The rat peered up at her menacingly, current flooding through his fingers.

"I'd rather not."

"Then scram before I change my mind!" There was no time for his advance to be threatening, however, as a much larger threat proved to be more prominent. A haze of blue smoke filled the alley suddenly, followed by a more agitating accompaniment- " _I_ am the series of CAPTCHAS, preventing you from completing your online registrations! _I_ am the tacked on service charge in your cellular data plan... _I AM_ \--"

" _Darkwing Duck!"_ Megavolt finished irritably, and the purple caped crusader looked deflated.

"Hey, that was MY line!"

"Well I think it's time you got some new ones-maybe THIS'll jog your brain for some better ideas!" The rat gave off a series of wheezing giggles, electricity already sparking off from his hands. Oh, this should be fun to watch.

"And maybe THIS will help you remember just how this little game of ours is going to end, _Sparky._ " Darkwing withdrew his gas gun quickly.

" _OOOOH!_ " The rat flailed angrily then, stomping his boot to the pavement. " _YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE! My. Name. Isn't. SPARKY!_ " With the final frustrated shriek, he let a bolt of electricity loose on his adversary who barely dove out of the way.

Now _this_ was a show worth settling in for. These two had been going at it the longest, and neither of them seemed to ever go down with any finality. A true testament to the stubborn nature of St. Canardians, especially the crazy ones.

"Oh, my sincerest apology! I forgot, you're more of a lackey these days. Which number were you again, out of the five of you?"

"I'm no _lackey!_ " Megavolt looked positively insulted then.

"Then why him?!" Darkwing snapped. "You were crazy before with your own shockingly sordid schemes, but running around with Negaduck of all people?! Don't you have any kind of moral compass left up in that fried noggin of yours?"

To that, Megavolt cracked a crooked grin, "Not really. I don't have a lot of sympathy for the oppressors living off the backs of my beautiful bulbs! One day you'll all know true suffering! Now eat voltage, _Dorkwing_!" Jagged bolts of electricity shot out at him, lighting up the alley in an impressive light show, privy only to the concealed figure above, who wished she had a bowl of popcorn right about now. Far better than the movies. That is, until a grappling hook sailed up and nearly clocked her in the face.

"Whoops, didn't see you, what with you lurking up here suspiciously and all. If you're looking for an autograph, would you mind waiting until I've apprehended this criminal here?" The duck waggled his brows at her smugly, to which she looked over at the grappling hook still embedded in the brick of the building and then promptly reached over to it, digging it out and throwing it back over the edge to plummet to the alley below, taking him with it.

Sprawled out on the pavement, the hook having smacked him in the skull on the way down, he blinked away stars. " _Or nnnnot! Feeeeeel free to get out a marker--! What am I signing...?_ "

Megavolt snickered at the crumpled display before peering up at her, waving, "Hey thanks!"

She merely nodded, giving a half-hearted salute, before powering her jet pack back on. Though she hated the idea of missing out on further shenanigans, she didn't want to get too involved.

Not _yet_ at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They call St. Canard a black hole, because in a way, you can never really escape it once you're there, and eventually it just swallows you whole.

The door slammed, and the occupants already gathered inside visibly flinched at the noise. A rattling of paper was slapped down onto the tabletop, followed by an all too familiar, seething, rattling tone-

_"What. Is **this**?"_

Megavolt peered over curiously, making a thoughtful sound. " _Thhhheeeee....newspaper?_ "

Their boss's initial, ingrained reaction was an eye twitch before reaching over, grabbing the rat by his scrawny neck and slamming him down onto the surface.

"Not _WHAT_ it is you moron, what's _PRINTED_ on it!"

"News, marketing, financial advice, obituaries- IT'S GOT IT ALL!~" Liquidator offered, and Negaduck slammed a fist down dangerously close to Megavolt's snout, his other hand still pinning him by the neck.

"YOU'RE **ALL** ABOUT TO BE IN NEXT WEEK'S OBITUARY IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACTS TOGETHER!" Of course while idiotic henchmen were easy to come by, at the very least these incompetent fools were unique enough that their talents could be useful if given proper direction. Which they so rarely followed.

Bushroot used a vine to lift the paper carefully, peering over at the front page. "Oh! Gizmoduck joins the new super task force dedicated to the fight against acts of terror in St. Canard! The Justice Ducks?"

"THAT'S the name they picked? And I thought _I_ was full of bad jokes!" Quackerjack laughed.

"A knock off brand!" Liquidator shook his head. "But it's no competition! The Fearsome Five can dispatch of any super team, even the toughest of stains!"

"You knobs better back up that guarantee and bury them. Or I'll bury _you._ " He shoved Megavolt off the table who landed with a crash. "Don't think you're the only freaks around this city that I can get a hold of."

"So...do you have a plan, Boss?" Bushroot tapped his leaves together nervously.

"Who do you think you're talking to? Of course I have a plan! Like you _knobs_ would have one. You morons couldn't even tie your own shoes."

Bushroot and Liquidator both looked down at their own uncovered feet, exchanging bewildered glances, before Quackerjack held up a foot, "No shoelaces, haha!"

Megavolt sat up, an airy wheeze sounding in his throat, "Laces are a hazard when you're running away from police."

" _'You don't even wear shoes either, Skeeter!'_ " Mr. Banana Brain pointed in wild accusation to Negaduck before cowering in fear from the wild noise of rage rising out of the short tempered duck.

" _THAT WASN'T MY POINT!_ You idiots miss the memo as USUAL, and I have to think of everything around here! I don't need these goody two shoes heroic hamburger helpers runnin' around giving people hope. It's _disgusting._ "

"Yeah, _gross._ " Quackerjack stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up. Here's what I want you morons to do. You can handle a little basic direction, can't you?"

 

* * *

 

 

There was a slam, and the sound of loud footsteps against the stairs. Nova counted them as she looked over her fingers, legs propped up across the table.

_3....2.....1._

"THAT IS IT." Anna came into view, hands on her hips. "I don't know what you're thinking these days, but if you're looking to be killed, you can go solo on that one, I refuse to be caught up in this!"

"I needed supplies, Anna. Guns don't build themselves."

"If you need supplies, that's one thing, but robbing from high profile criminals is another!"

"They're my weapons anyway, who do you think they bought 'em from?" Nova sneered. "Not like they're doing anything worth while with them."

"Oh, and you will? Looking to get yourself in hot water again I see."

"That was completely different! I let someone else call the shots with my life and I wasted my time and talent."

"It's a talent now, to kill people? Well this is news to me."

"Don't act like you're on some high horse, Anna. You're a villain yourself. You rub it in my face all the time. Selfish people like you who go around adding chaos to the city, and all of these creeps keep the status quo. Creeps my father tried very hard to keep in line."

_Before Negaduck came along at least._

"I don't care who your father was- politician, cop, it makes no difference to me, but you don't get to call me selfish! If anyone is selfish it's you! All you care about is taking out your anger on the city, on a villain who will surely do you in again, and he'll be successful this time around! And furthermore, I won't be around to pick up the pieces this time!"

"Well it's not like you did a great job of that last time." Nova waved her prosthetic at her.

"THAT'S IT!" Anna was thoroughly disgusted. "You have wasted my last ounce of patience! Your arrogance can send you to the grave you're so desperately after! I regret ever saving and pitying you! You're an ungrateful mutt!"

"Oh come on, Anna!" Nova called after her, jumping up and standing in the door way of the stairs. "All I was saying is that you're the pot calling the kettle black! You told me you tried to play by the rules, and SHUSH turned you away, so you found another avenue and did what you had to! Why is it now that I'm trying to fight back and fend for myself and make my own choices, I'm wrong? Wasn't it wrong when I made these weapons and sold them to begin with? Wasn't I wrong for making something for Negaduck of all people? I didn't have to and I did, and all I ever got for it was everything I ever had being taken away from me. My arm, my life, my father, his empire, my respect. So you tell me now I'm wrong for wanting to change all of that?"

"I'm telling you that you don't have to sink to his level to prove yourself. I'm telling you that you still have time to walk away. I'm telling you that you may have had everything in your previous life taken away, but you're still here, you're still able to regain your sense of self respect and worth and it doesn't start with trying to do what everyone else in this city has attempted to do to prove their salt- killing Negaduck is not only _not_ the answer, it's _impossible_! I refuse to stand by and support you making stupid choices that affect more than just you here!"

Nova faltered, "What do you mean?"

Anna snapped her beak shut and swallowed, beady eyes darting about and she cleared her throat, taking a few more steps back on the stairs.

" _No-nothing!_ Just that...the rest of my points still stand, you idiot! I don't want you to die."

"I already have."

"I don't care about who you were before all of this! I don't even care about whatever identity you're trying to give yourself now. All I know is the _you_ that I've taken residency with for a year now, a very long and sometimes frustrating year! I don't want to lose that person!"

Nova tilted her head, frowning then as she chose her next words carefully, thoughtfully. "....This...isn't just about what I'm doing anymore. Is it?"

"...We could leave together." Anna finally said, averting her eyes and clasping her hands together."I've never cared for the city anyway, and it's gotten a lot more troublesome with Darkwing and his other costumed idiots parading about. I've planned to leave for a long time, but...well, there were a few detours." She finally met Nova's gaze. "Not that I regret it. I lied earlier. I don't regret saving you. I don't regret letting you stay with me."

Nova was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. I was harsh in what I said. And selfish. I didn't mean to seem ungrateful. You put your life on hold for me."

"Then will you? Will you come with me?"

Nova's frown deepened, her hand grabbing hold of the banister. "Anna...somebody once asked me if we could leave St. Canard and head out to the countryside. I told him no. When things ended up the way that they did...I swore if I ever had the opportunity to leave again next time, I'd take it."

Anna visibly brightened.

"...But I'll never have the closure I need. I'll never be satisfied with letting this city stand in these pieces the way it is. I can't leave this place, as much as I hate it. I have to know I lived for a reason, some purpose. Whether it's good or bad...I don't know yet."

"A far cry from what you told me once. You said people don't live in black and white."

"I guess that's why I chose red then." Nova attempted a smile and reached out, meeting Anna's hand. "...Do what you planned to do. Don't worry about me. I'm a lost cause and you know it, you've told me at least a hundred times."

"In jest." Anna chided.

"We both know you meant it."

She sighed, shaking her head as she gave Nova's hand a squeeze. "I will never understand your decision making."

"Me neither, if I'm honest about it."

Finally Anna dropped their hands and sighed, "Well. The observatory is yours, at any rate. Do with it as you see fit. I won't be around to pick up after you anymore."

"I'll miss that the most."

"As I will miss my never-ending urges to smack you."

The both laughed and Anna continued on her way down the stairs, shaking her head. "I'm sure I'll see you on the news one of these days. Doing whatever it is you're planning to do."

"I'm sure you will. 'Course they'd have to get a good picture of me, hard to do that when you're rocking out across the skies in a jet pack!"

" _Behave._ " Anna looked over her glasses seriously at her. "And don't let anyone make you into something you aren't. You're not a fragment, not a weapon. You're..."

Nova grinned sheepishly. "Still fishing for my real name, huh? Afraid it's a lost relic." She lifted her prosthetic. "Like this is."

Anna closed her eyes and nodded. "If that's true, then I'll be seeing you around.... _Red Nova._ "

" _Matronic._ " Nova gave her a little salute, and the avian descended down the rest of the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

 A few weeks went by after the unveiling of the Justice Ducks...a temporary group meant to deal with the Fearsome Five at long last. Darkwing was a proud individual and refused help from anyone if it meant hogging the glory. But there wouldn't be a city to gloat over if the mutants continued having their way, and so Gizmoduck from across the bay offered his service. A witch named Morgana Macawber, former villain herself, also lent a little magic their way. There was also Neptunia, self proclaimed mistress of the waters, a mutant who pledged advocacy to protecting sea life from pollutants. Finally, a strange creature by the name of Stegmutt. He sold hot dogs.

"What a bunch of weirdos." The newspaper was folded up and dropped onto the counter, a young woman with a prominent overbite peaking over her bill frowning down at it. "Seriously, anyone can become a super hero now? I thought they had requirements for these kinda things!"

"Well what do you expect from St. Canard? Look what it's become, a regular club for creeps. Including you." The young woman's coworker, Mac, pointed a finger at her. "Seriously, we can't fit anymore of your crap in the back room! You gotta get a storage locker or something!"

The young duck cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses, "I beg your pardon! Crap it is not! They are highly collectible--"

"Save it!" Mac yelled. "EVERYTHING is highly collectible to you! But that doesn't mean they're worth anything, Alex! Just take care of it, alright? I'm goin' to lunch. Make sure the place doesn't burn down while I'm gone." He tugged his jacket on and shook his head at her, disappearing behind a rack of comics.

" _Just take care of it._ Pah." She mocked, sticking her tongue out at the empty room. The ceiling fan spun dully above her in the dimly lit shop, and she heaved a sigh, leaning over the counter.

It was rather exciting though, living in a designated hot spot for actual heroes and villains. She didn't have to read about them in comic books anymore, she could actually see it happening, live! Hey, it was as close as she'd ever get to having an exciting life herself.

The bells on the door chimed to signal a customer, but Alex paid no mind, her head was already stuffed into a comic. People usually browsed anyway, and tended to know what they wanted ahead of time. She knew how it was when you were on a mission to find the super rare golden egg comic issue or piece of merch tucked away in one of their corners.

The sound of bells however seemed to keep going, from the door, and soon the sound weaved around the room. Alex only faintly heard them as she scrutinized the latest issue of Double O' Duck.

A shadow suddenly spread across the pages, and she squinted, the words becoming lost to darkness, and long fingers spread over the pages, lowering the book to the counter. Alex resisted the urge to roll it up and smack whoever had interrupted her, not only was it rude, but a proper 'hello' would have sufficed just fine!

The bells had stopped, and her eyes suddenly went wide as she choked back her initial retort, the color draining from her face. A huge grin from a large beak glinted out at her, hues of purples and reds bright against the faded, vintage colors that surrounded them.

"You wouldn't happen to have any _old toys_ on hand, would you...?"


End file.
